Arriving in China/Meeting Mulan and Fa Zhou/Mulan's makeup/Honor to Us All
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Mulan in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived in China on Launchpad's plane without crash landing. Mickey Mouse: Phew, we're alive! (chuckles) Gyro Gearloose: Well, I wouldn't say anything about this plane. As the camera pans back, we see some bent over bamboo and turned up dirt. Launchpad McQuack: Look at it this way, Mick, at least I blew my next crash landing. Scrooge McDuck: Come on, Lads, let's take a look around. Agnus MacBadger: Aye, we'll start at this neighborhood over there. So, they all went exploring China to see what to discover. As for Fa Mulan, she was using her chopsticks to balance a grain of rice while practicing. Fa Mulan: "Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite. (eating her rice) Delicate. Refined. Poised. (picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm) Punctual." Just then, a rooster crows which made Mulan realizing that she's running late. Fa Mulan: Ai-yah! (blowing on her arm) Little Brother! Little Brother! Lit... (glances down at her sleeping dog on the floor) Ah! There you are. (as he wakes up and barks) Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, Smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today? So, she ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Quite a fine dog you have there. Fa Mulan: Huh? Who are you? Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, this is Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Horace Horsecollar, Donald's uncles, Professor Ludwig von Drake and Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Pete, Jiminy Cricket, Goofy's son, Max, Pete's son, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Pluto, Bowser, (as they each bark) J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Merlin, and Archimedes. I hope we didn't bother you miss... Fa Mulan: Hello, I'm Fa Mulan. Pleasure to meet you all. Jiminy Cricket: What's the rush, Mulan? Fa Mulan: I have to go meet in town, I'm running late to impress the Matchmaker. So, Mickey and his friends joined her just to wish her luck. At the Fa Family Temple, Mulan's father, Fa Zhou, he was praying to his ancestors. Fa Zhou: Honorable ancestors, please help Mulan impress the matchmaker today. Then, Little Brother, followed by a flock of chickens, bursts into the family temple. Fa Zhou: Please. Please help her. While Mickey and his friends gave Mulan a hand, she steps up to the temple seeing Little Brother on his hind legs trying to get the bone. Mulan bends the stick down so that Little Brother can reach the bone. Little Brother gnaws on the bone happily. Mulan continues toward the temple. Fa Mulan: Father, I brought your... Whoa! Fa Zhou bangs into Fa Zhou, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter. Fa Zhou: Mulan. Fa Mulan: I brought a spare. (pulls out a cup from underneath the back of her dress and begins to pour the tea) Fa Zhou: Mulan. Fa Mulan: Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning... Fa Zhou: Mulan. Fa Mulan: ...and three at night. Fa Zhou: Mulan, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to... Fa Mulan: ...uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I've made some new friends who'll help us out, I won't let you down. Wish me luck. Fa Zhou: Hurry! I'm going to... pray some more. Later in town, Mulan's mother, Fa Li was waiting patiently for Mulan to be here. The Bather: Fa Li, is your daughter here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman. Fa Li: Of all the days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck. Grandmother Fa: How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. (holds up a wicker cage with a cricket named Cri-Kee inside) This is your chance to prove yourself. So, she closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk. Fa Li: Grandma, no! But she didn't listen, she just walks across the street as vehicles came crashing, but she emerges unharmed. Grandmother Fa: Yep, this cricket's a lucky one! Fa Li: (sighed) Unfortunately, Cri-Kee begins to faint. Then, Mickey, Mulan, and their friends came. With Mulan riding up on Khan, and hops off, Mickey and the gang caught up with her. Fa Mulan: I'm here. (looks at her mother) What? But, Mama, I had to... Fa Li: None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up. So, Mickey and his friends waited outside with Mulan getting ready. Bather: This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse Fa Mulan: (while inside the tub) It's freezing. Fa Li: It would've been warm, if you were here on time. Bather: We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all Fa Li: (notice on Mulan's arm) Mulan, what's this? Fa Mulan: Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something. Grandmother Fa: Hold this. (hands Cri-Kee to Fa Li) We're going to need more luck than I thought. Hairdressers: Wait and see When we're through Boys will gladly go to war for you With good fortune And a great hairdo You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this could be the day Dressmakers: Men want girls with good taste Calm Fa Li: Obedient Dressmakers: Who work fast-paced Fa Li: With good breeding Dressmakers: And a tiny waist You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: We all must serve our emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons Makeup Artist and Fa Li (In a round): When we're through, you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale" You'll bring honor to us all Fa Li: (spoken) There-you're ready Grandma Fa: (spoken) Not yet An apple for serenity... A pendant for balance... (singing) Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it Now, add a cricket just for luck And even you can't blow it Mulan: Ancestors Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall Mulan and Girls: Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker Villagers: Destiny Guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll Girls and Villagers: Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225